We need no words
by niustus
Summary: Yorozuya gets the new job and this time they need to find a kidnapped girl, but this particular job ends with quite a sad moment, which really affects Kagura. The sadistic policeman is not making it lighter for her. There's a big tension between them. And where will that lead those two to?
1. Chapter 1

I created a little fiction that the characters in Gintama altered and they are after all of the happenings from the plot, but the world is with no changes from last arcs (so there is Shinsengumi and shogun - although he doesn't appear, Yorozuya is doing its jobs). I just wanted Kagura and Sougo to be a little older (18 and 22) and everyone has their bonds, but I felt the most comfortable with writing in this well-known, crazy world without Tendoshuu, Utsuro, and other mindblowing stuff. And I didn't want to create the continuation. Please COMMENT and tell me if there is anything I can improve. I'm also NOT a native, so please excuse all my mistakes.

There is more and more M stuff in each chapter (if anyone wondered why it's rated M after chapter 1)

Enjoy :)

* * *

It was quite a casual Yorozuya job. The daughter of some shady man got captured by a hostile fraction as a hostage to pressure the man about withdrawing from the crucial Kabuki district part. Obvious enough, the underworld couldn't just turn to a legal protection service. And Yorozuya was so small that it wouldn't catch unwanted sight. What's more, the man offered an impressive amount of money for that task. Gintoki considered it a worthy job. After getting the necessary information they started their work. Unbeatable turned out to be, as always in such cases, Sadaharu's nose. He found the scent, so they went after the dog.

Apparently, Shinsengumi wasn't easy to deceive. It happened that they had found out the hideout of the underworld fraction. Unfortunately, they weren't informed about the kidnapped girl. Unfortunately because they had quite a damaging plan to get rid of the criminals, sent from higher up - radical enough to be Matsudaira's one. The disaster was hanging in the air.

Again, the Yorozuya's dog was irreplaceable. His instincts told him that rush is important. The owners had known their pet, so they trusted that there had to be a reason for his mad run and simply followed him, barely catching their breaths. When black uniforms appeared in their field of sight they only started to run faster. And it got worse at the moment they saw policemen with big guns directed to an old building. There was no time to stop and talk, the danger appeared to be double. Fraction members could do anything to the customer's daughter in amok if they had noticed the police. But on the other hand, Shinsengumi should be confused enough to wait if they see Gintoki and the rest. So all four, with the dog leading, rushed through the police officers crowd, jumped over the devastated fence and entered the building.

As expected police were shocked. Everybody froze for a moment, but the commander quickly understood the situation, they were familiar with silver-haired samurai long enough.

'Toushi, Sougo - go, chase them and see what's happening, get them back here!' ordered Kondou.

'Yes!' replied both men, moving immediately, not needing better motivation than just seeing this group around.

_''And there I was thinking nothing interesting would happen today'_' the captain of the 1st Division laughed to himself.

In the meantime, Yorozuya rushed further. All attacking men were knocked out in the blink of an eye on the way of this fearsome marathon. Shinsengumi members quickly reached the group, guided to the destination by the path of opponents bodies.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' screamed Hijikata to the back of not-stopping Gintoki.

'We're in hurry, you're interrupting our job' snarled silver-perm man.'Huh?! It's you who are interrupting our job, asshole!' yelled back Vice-commander. They were insulting each other for a little longer.

'Oi, China, explain' commanded Okita catching up with Kagura on the run.

'I'm not your subordinate to listen to your commands, sadist' she replied and punched perfectly and hard the opponent jumping on her, so that he flew the whole corridor in front of them and broke through the door, meanwhile kicking another one on Okita.

_''Aaahh, strong as always''_ thought excited sadist, avoiding the body heading towards him. He stopped nagging her, of course he loved fighting with her as much as against her, so he was just cutting the attackers with his sword for now. His mood had just strongly improved, like typically with her annoying presence around him. But the time when she was only annoying him was already in distant past. He couldn't say it, obviously, but he cared about her honestly (which didn't disturb him from taking serious and not serious fights with her all the time). She knew it, she felt the same and he knew it as well. Their rivalry was so casual for them as breathing, just like this careness hidden deep inside.

Sadaharu barked and run into a room with no door (destroyed by the opponent of Kagura falling on them). There were a bunch of men in the room, that was the first thing Kagura saw entering it right after the dog. And the next thing, or rather person, was a girl, her age probably, tied, half undressed and with tears in her eyes, kneeling in front of those men. This sight made her no hesitate - she started firing to all of them from her umbrella, kicking and punching the hardest she could the nearest oppressors. The bodies flew around the room, actually out of the room as well (through the walls), so far that she couldn't see them. People entering the room after her didn't have anything more to do, because it took Yato girl just a few seconds to lay everyone down. Gintoki, Shinpachi and Shinsengumi officers stopped for a moment to see what happened that Kagura acted so wild. Before they all grasped the situation, she was already with the girl, untying her and helping her to put the clothes back on, wiping her face with the ripped piece of her qipao. Gintoki came to the girl slowly. He understood it the second he saw the girl.

'That bastards...' muttered angrily.

'It's good you gave them what they deserved Kagura' he praised Yato and patted her head, kneeling in front of those pricks' victim.'It's ok now, we are taking you back to your father' he said gently. Meanwhile, Shinpachi explained to the Shinsengumi members that they were asked to bring this kidnapped girl to her father (of course omitting the shady details). Hijikata looked around the room, or what was left of it, and went back to Kondou to explain him the incident.

Sougo looked around as well, with a bit of impression. He noticed the girl, of course, and, the same as Gintoki, realized what made Kagura mad. He stared at his rival for a moment. She had a really serious face, her blue eyes showed worry, but there still glowed a little rage in them. Her dress was torn and showed nearly whole her right leg. She seemed really mature at that moment, taking care of the girl. He spotted this attribute of her some time ago - if it was about protecting people important to her or taking care of them, she was damn serious about it, which she showed again knocking out about 20 men in just a few blinks of eyes, making them disabled for a very long time. He liked this in her. She wasn't just a little girl anymore, the same as she wasn't just annoying to him. He knew he had some deeper feelings towards her.

''Eh, you could have thought about not exposing this slim, white leg to the public view, it's too tempting for people'' he turned his eyes off her, sighing. There was a little lust in this sigh. He couldn't ignore her physicality after all, again - she wasn't a little girl anymore, regardless of what he was thinking. Not satisfied entirely with either fight and the fact he couldn't look at her for a little longer, followed Hijikata.

Shinsengumi was surprised with the sudden turn of events. In the end, they didn't need to do anything, because there were no fraction members able to move. Yorozuya came out of the ruined building. Gintoki was carrying the client's daughter covered with his yukata on a piggyback. He stopped by Kondou and Hijikata to explain some things.

'Ah, I suppose there would be bigger problems if we had killed the innocent citizens. Anyway, they are defeated so we will manage with all of this' reassured the silver-haired samurai Shinsengumi commander. Hijikata stood next to him, smoking a cigarette. Kagura went a little further not noticing it even since she was sunk in her thoughts. Capitan Okita saw her after he gave orders to his division. He appeared in front of her unexpectedly – at least for her.

'Aren't you ashamed of walking around in such slutty clothes?' he pointed at her ripped dress and exposed leg with his typical smirk. Then continued. 'Is it your true nature coming out?' He had a real urge to tease her badly. She looked at him with madness, grabbed him by his collar and punched directly in the face. He was already pissed off by the fact that she was able to hold him by that collar, however her expression of rage and seriousness kind of attracted him, so he didn't react in time to avoid his punishment for dirty teasing. It was surely painful.

'Stupid bastard, don't you dare to say anything to me with that filthy mouth of yours!' she panted grinding her teeth with anger. He pulled too sensitive string, it wasn't typical behavior. She turned back from him and went away. He looked after her a little shocked and only after a few seconds got up from the ground, massaging his face.

He was getting on her nerves with nearly every meeting. But this time he really made her indescribably mad. _''He has no tact, fucking sadist''_ she insulted him in her head. She thought that this one time he could show some maturity and leave her alone. It was enough for her that those fuckers dared to do something so cruel to this girl, she couldn't stand it, seeing the face of the girl in tears full of fear. She came to Sadaharu and looked into his understanding eyes.

'At least you get it how it is for women to be done something like this' she hugged the big, fluffy dog. He laid his head on hers and wagged his tail.

Then they both joined Gintoki and Shinpachi on the way to Mr client. Gintoki put the girl on Sadaharu's back. They delivered her and told the man about what she went through. Her father got furious, certainly, but there wasn't anything else to do than just to take proper care of the poor girl for the time being. He paid and thanked Yorozuya solemnly. Happy after getting their payment, they couldn't really celebrate, tough. It wasn't appropriate. They just felt like going home.

Kagura took Sadaharu on a walk later that evening, because she couldn't sit in one place or rather snap out of the happenings. Despite the late hour, the sun didn't fully hide behind the horizon yet.

'China.'

She heard while sitting on a bench. She gave an instant response.

'Did you come to piss me off again?' she growled and scowled at the blond-haired man. She wasn't actually so mad anymore but just wanted to pretend she was.

'Good. You calmed down a bit.' He saw right through her. _''Damn, I can't hide anything from him''_ she resigned.

So she sighed and asked: 'Do you want something, sadist?'

'Sorry' Okita stated quietly.

'What? Are you out of your mind? You're apologizing?' Kagura laughed loudly and look into his eyes. He was looking into her eyes as well, unmoved. She became serious.

'Well, I should have told you those compliments on a different occasion, I must say I picked the wrong time, that's the only mistake' He turned his sight away. He didn't mean it actually.

'Ah, I see. As befits sadist, no regrets for insulting a lady' ginger-haired replied half-annoyed.

'I don't see any lady around, just one sickening girl pretending to be one' he smirked as usual.

'Do you want to fight, damn sadist? I will gladly correct my previous punch' she implied contentedly. She felt slightly better with this casual conversation and understood that he was sorry for what he said. They were both stubborn and didn't want to tell each other their feelings. So they indeed understood each other perfectly.

'You know, I'd be happy to pay you back double, but I'm tired' he responded and sat next to her, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. That lack of fight spirit surely was something new for her.

'Why are you tired? Most likely, as always, you did nothing the whole day, getting away from your work to nap… Not mentioning that you couldn't get tired with the fight today because it was mainly me who knocked out the majority of those fuckers. No bullshit, sadist' she tilted her head back similarly to him and gave him a light punch in the arm.

'You're hurting Mr policeman's heart. Of course I worked hard. I thought about you today a lot, that's tiring' he glanced at her, sighing.

'Oh, don't sigh at me. So that's it, Mr policeman? Thinking tires you, huh?' Kagura smirked provokingly. He got annoyed, but only superficially.

'It's not thinking, but thinking about you - big difference' he rapidly grabbed her chin in his hand and looked with irritation in her face. She broke herself free of his grip with force and gave back the irritated gaze.

The atmosphere between those two could seem like the usual. But they knew that something is off. Or rather - abnormal. With this irritation, there was something else in the air. They wouldn't ever say it, but they felt it clearly enough. When they were looking at each other with this supposed irritation, the desire started to overflow. Their eyes became a little darker and they started to breathe deeper. Those few seconds were enough. At the same time they looked at each other's lips. Perfectly synchronized. And there was no coming back, the tension reached its limit.

They got caught up in a wild kiss, not controlling anything. Sougo's one hand grabbed Kagura's neck from the back, pressing her harder to him and with the second he strongly caught her waist. She was equally offensive by pulling his hair, making him get even closer to her. For a moment she pulled stronger and make him tilt his head a little back, breaking the kiss. She used it in one go to bite his lower lip and then lick it. He shivered and got slightly angry, in the end, he was the S, so he grabbed strongly her thigh instead of the waist and with the other hand he grabbed her neck from the front, making her feel trapped. She panted heavily, letting out a quiet moan. He looked on her face, red from arousal and his pupils widened. Kagura saw his thirsty, lustful gaze through the half-opened eyelids. She smiled and bit her lip. Sougo growled like a predator who just started the chase after his prey and kissed her roughly. Indeed it was a chase. Their tongues rolled around each other, dancing the wild dance of desire. They were biting their lips, their hands tried to push them even closer together.

Suddenly Sadaharu barked from somewhere behind them, running towards them and they became conscious again. They also heard some human steps getting closer. Kagura pushed Okita away with the rest what she had left from her common sense. She stood up breathing heavily and looked one more time at the sadist. Their gaze was full of questions when their eyes met. But she turned back from him one more time today and rushed away. He hid his head in his hands, trying to calm down.

_''What the fuck just happened?!''_ This question crossed their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

They both didn't sleep well that night after the incident. Their dreams were too expressive and vivid to handle calmly. Funny enough, they both knew about their hidden feelings for some time. Yet, surprising for them turned out to be this wave of desire, which appeared truly unexpectedly, showing unnecessary things on the outside. It embarrassed them deeply and made scared about how would their contacts look after. They made the same decision about it, nearly telepathically, that they will ignore what happened and just continue their rivalry relationship as it had been so far.

Kagura opened the door of her closet with a verve. She looked terribly with her eyes black, however, anyone could envy her the energy. She tightened her fists and said in a loud tone

'I will endure it. Yato can't lose to such a primitive desire, furthermore, to that dickhead' she furiously stressed the last word and she threatened with her fist to the empty room. Her eyes were igniting. She soon started to act very hyperactively. Gintoki was overwhelmed by the amount of life she had in her so early, therefore he told her to go out with Sadaharu and do some shopping.

'Just when did she become so energetic in the mornings?' asked himself silver-head man yawning. He didn't intend to gain an answer, because he headed straight back to his futon and snored again a few minutes later.

Okita Sougo was more energetic as well this morning but in a different way. His activity had only worsened his sadistic customs. And that was why the 1st Division had special training, even before the morning appeal. He was sitting in the corner of Shinsengumi quarters training room, surrounded by a dark aura, and was glancing on his subordinates, when they were training in his devilish pace. In this place found him Hijikata, deeply surprised by Okita's attitude (not lazing around as always). The young officer wasn't just keen on making hell on earth for his division. When he noticed Vice-commander he smirked demonically and declared him that he had just dug a wonderful grave for him, so he should use this kind gift. Hijikata didn't mind his threats usually, although today somehow he preferred not to stay close to the sadist. Willing to get rid of him from the headquarters for the time being, vice-commander sent him away on a morning patrol with his division right after breakfast.

As expected, both Kagura and Okita in the same town at the same time were extremely dangerous. When the unavoidable moment of their meeting came, they stood in front of each other looking fearsome. The air became somehow thick and the atmosphere was really formidable.

'You look poorly China. Couldn't sleep? Or maybe your night job in a red-light district is so tiresome?' He commented her appearance with the smirk on his mouth and bloodlust in his eyes.

She wished to punch this mouth of his and rip off the smirk. He showed her yesterday that he would be her first client if she actually had such a job and it really got her goat that he mentioned something like that in such a rude manner.

'Oh, look who's talking. Have you ever seen your reflection in the mirror? It's always bad, just because of your face I guess. You shouldn't walk around like this - you're scaring away all the women' She growled meanly.

''_How dare she say anything about my look after yesterday?! Evidently, it didn't scare HER away_.'' he thought to himself. It got him even more pissed than just sight of her alone, so he stopped smirking and put a hand on his katana, glancing at his rival closely. She held her umbrella ready.

In the blink of an eye, they moved on each other. They exchanged a few blows and jumped back. Bolts of lightning in their eyes were pretty fearsome. Their moves were too fast for a normal human being to see. 'Captain Okita! We have an important call from the quarters!' shouted one of his subordinates, running toward him. Sougo gazed at Yato girl for a moment, as if he waited for something. But she didn't intend to do anything. At that moment of break Shinpachi and Otae popped out of nowhere asking Kagura what she was doing around so early. Sougo hid his sword and Kagura turned to her acquaintances to tell them she went for a walk with Sadaharu. They threw one last look on each other, gentler than the previous ones, yet not friendly. It was like they wished for something, but didn't know what exactly. Then they went their own ways.

The more they wanted to forget that passionate kiss they had shared, the more they had it on their minds. It embarrassed them and inflamed their insides at the same time. They were trapped and frustrated, which definitely felt everyone in their surroundings.

Kondou asked Hijikata and Sougo to accompany him in drinking that night. They didn't tend to refuse their commander, so when the evening came all three hit the town. With no doubt, it was bad luck that they met Yorozuya in the second bar.

Shinpachi was old enough to go drinking with Gintoki, so he sometimes accompanied him. This time also Kagura wished to go with them both. Not specifically to drink alcohol - she just wanted to forget about 'unnecessary' things by any means. Silver-perm samurai didn't oppose, he noticed something was bothering her.

Gintoki and Shinpachi found it quite entertaining to meet familiar faces in the bar. Kagura would have been glad, but just a few days earlier. Sougo thought similarly. They both showed a twisted face, spotting each other. Everybody else paid attention to this little fact and understood the unusual behavior of those two the whole day. For the time being, they chose to ignore the youngsters and have their time. Kondou started nagging Shinpachi about Otae and Hijikata with Gintoki shared a drink together, smiling. Kagura and Okita, on the other hand, were giving each other sporadic and hateful looks, sitting on opposite sides of the table with crossed hands. This silence between constantly arguing kids (well, kids no more, but no to the rest) made the rest of this loud party pour them each a shot. They gazed on the alcohol surprised, yet didn't hesitate a bit to drink it, irritated with the whole situation. After drinking all at once, they put their glasses on the table with a thump. They got another one soon and repeated. A not long time passed when their cheeks flushed and the alcohol loosened their tongues.

'What are you staring at? You like what you see that much, sadist?' muttered Kagura to indeed staring at her Sougo. He narrowed his eyes.

'You wish, China.' muttered blond-head man back. 'Isn't that you staring at me? You can't just ignore my sex appeal, can you?' said casually smirking.

'I'm not able to ignore what's non-existing' she grinned and tilted her head to the side.

Sougo couldn't actually deny that she was so fucking sexy in that exact moment - face a little red and wet lips. Just like the time they kissed. He felt that if he continues to look at her the blood would leave his head to flow lower. He stood up.

'I'm going to get some air' said carelessly to Kondou and Hijikata, heading to the door.

They barely noticed, sunk in their own discussions. Kagura sighed quietly. She sat still for some time, looking at the door, through which Okita Sougo had just left and felt the urge to go after him. Seeing all of her companions occupied with their affairs, she silently left.

He stood leaning on the wall of the bar a few steps away from the entrance. She hesitated for a moment. But he spotted her immediately and smirked. She sighed one more time and came closer to him.

'Wow, you really couldn't resist' he told her, but felt like it was him who couldn't resist. It was so clear for them that they like each other, but were too embarrassed to express any of those feelings. '_'Getting older is scary_'' she thought about her sexual drive toward him.

'Hell no. It's not only you who can need fresh air' she replied with little confidence. He gazed at her intensely and suddenly pressed her against the wall, slapping his hand next to her head. (Kabedon ;D) Normally she would have already pushed him away with all her might. Not now, though. She kind of wanted it deep in her heart.

'You annoy me as fuck, China girl' he whispered, leaning to her. She felt a shiver running down her spine.

'Am I? Obviously not more than you annoy me, sadist' Kagura replied and put her hand on his chest with an intention to push him away. However, she didn't make it. He took her hand before she could make any move and pinned it above her head forcefully. They stayed like that for a few seconds. She looked at his lips first. ''Fuck it! It's impossible to fight this desire. But why it has to be him…'' crossed her mind. He felt her beating with her thoughts. And he felt he was more and more aroused – the thing he tried to escape in the bar happened anyway. She noticed it in his lustful eyes and in his heavier breathing. He clung to her closer.

'I see you would gladly pierce me with your sword, but not the metal one' she whispered quietly in his ear, sensing stiffness near her crotch. It made her really excited. She pressed her hips against him a little. He let out something like a groan. Okita's eyes gleamed and he couldn't longer stop himself from kissing her. She grabbed his shirt on a chest with her free hand and pulled him toward her. They united in a greedy kiss. Sougo didn't have enough – he thought about it the whole day, so he grabbed her bum firmly with the hand he had leaned on the wall earlier and strengthened his grip on her wrist.

At the same, time there was a battle in their heads going on. The common sense and the desire (or heart?) tried to take the lead. ''It is so fucking good!'' was what they thought despite that inside conflict. Okita stopped for a moment and looked around. '_'Shit, we're doing it in front of the bar on a quite lively street!_'' He reflected. So he drugged her to an alley next to the building where they wouldn't attract that much attention.

'What're you doing, sadist?' asked startled Yato. She had blushes on her cheeks and cloudy gaze.

'Do you want everyone to see us?' Sougo replied.

'Eh, of course not.' She sighed. 'This is a stupid enough situation…' she added quietly.

'Is it? Don't want it, huh?' he questioned her grabbing her chin with one hand. His face was really close, close enough for her to sense his breath on her lips and his look was piercing.

'Who would want something like this with you?' she smirked a bit saying it with superiority in her eyes. Mr policeman got very irritated. His lips drew back in an angry hiss.

'Ah, I see. So you don't like it when I do something like this?' he caught her neck instead, pressing her violently to the wall and with one quick move he slipped his hand under her dress, finding the junction of her thighs. She widened her eyes. He trailed his finger down her slightly moist panties. Her reaction made him even hornier. She gasped and gave out a moan.

'Say you don't like it again' he whispered directly in her ear, hearing her panting in his ear meantime. And he continued to caress her crevice. She liked it a lot actually but found it as some kind of competition. And obviously, she didn't intend to lose. She smirked and grabbed his manhood firmly through his hakama. He was hard as a rock and she felt smug about it. Okita moaned and a little shiver ran down his spine. He gave her an aroused gaze right before he closed his eyes for a moment, putting his hand (which had been gripping Kagura's neck till then) on a wall, searching for something to prop on. She started massaging his member, satisfied with the outcome.

He tried to calm himself down, although he really wanted to take her there at once. So he slipped his hand further, in her panties, distracting himself a little bit from the ecstasy she was giving him. It surprised her, making her stop rubbing his rod. He used it fast by kissing her roughly. She melted while he was subtly making small circles around her clit and penetrating her mouth with his tongue. He almost thought he had won, but then he broke the kiss and saw her expression. She drew her lower lip between her teeth, tilted back her head and breathed heavily with half-opened eyes gazing at him. He was hardly stopping himself from going crazy. The only thing he did was to slowly insert his finger in her wet and hot inside. She moaned louder, wrapping her arms around his neck to help herself stand still. He grabbed one of her legs up by the thigh and hold it next to his waist.

'Shit, China. I know I'm making you feel really good, but you need to be quiet. You don't want everybody to hear your moans, do you?' he whispered to her with satisfaction. _''Oh, hell I don't want to. But with this voice of yours you're only going to worsen it, fukcking sadist_'' she regained the consciousness with that thought and looked at him soberly.

'You're having fun, you sadist?' she asked pushing his hand out of her panties and pulling the leg out of his grip. He was a little confused by this course of events. She didn't give him time to catch up on. She took him by his shirt and turned him around to the wall, where she had been standing a second ago. Then she untied his obi in one move and lowered his hakama to get easy access to his briefs. She didn't hesitate to clutch his erection, rubbing it up and down. His eyes became foggy and he moaned, helping his hands on the wall. Sougo immersed himself in that feeling for a while. But smirking Kagura made him want to grasp her breast. Indeed he did it with one hand and the second putting on the back of her neck, pulling her toward him. She didn't oppose. They touched with their foreheads, breathing irregularly. She kissed him lewdly, making a mess out of his hair with her other hand.

'Mmmmm, you sure you're not working in Yoshiwara?' mumbled between the kisses. In reply, she pulled his hair violently and tightened her grip on his dick. He gasped with a groan. She was having her way with him too much and he didn't like it. He grabbed her waist instead of the breast and made her release his manhood by pulling her to him closely. He looked in her eyes. They both had so many unspoken words in their eyes. There was no need to say them, though.

In that exact moment they heard voices calling their names. Gintoki and Hijikata were seriously drunk, which made them bet about what was Kagura and Sougo up to. Gintoki thought that they were doing some stupid rivalry, as usual, and Hijikata claimed they undeniably were close to killing each other in a fight. Yes, it had been really dumb and pointless bet. The truth, however, turned out to be quite different, but both Sougo and Kagura didn't intend to prove the drunk men they were wrong. So they quickly neatened their clothes and hair, going out of the alley right after.

'Ya see, Yorozuuyaa, they look like they have (hic) fought' mumbled Hjikata, helping his arm on Gintoki's shoulder. 'Your loss, give meee my … three(hic)hundreds…' he said to silver-perm samurai, leaning on him and showing him opened hand.

'You wiishhh… I'm not losing to youuu!' muttered back Gin-san, falling on the wall under Hijikata's weight.

'You weeren't fightin', were you?' he asked Kagura.

Okita and Yato girl stood in front of them, rising their brows up.

'Pathetic' they commented at the same time.

'Ahh?!' snarled at them the drunkards with indignation.

'Just go inside, you drunks' ordered Kagura, leading both of them back in the bar. She was glad that they were in so bad state, they couldn't see anything strange in her and sadist's behavior. Okita felt relieved as well. But there was also a small part inside them unsatisfied that they were interrupted.

In the end, they were sitting on opposite sides of the table again, slowly drinking their booze. That time, unlike last one, they were giving each other rather horny looks and sometimes the corners of their lips were slightly turning up. The happening in the alley dispelled their doubts and that time they decided to continue their relationship exactly like that. They felt secure about it, due to proof of their sexual actions not affecting their way of behaving. It was still some rivalry but on even a more interesting field. Somehow, it was truly important for them to maintain that unique relation.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking care of drunk Gintoki became so standard for Kagura that she stopped complaining to him about how useless adult he was. The female Yorozuya member didn't even think about it at that moment. She was really happy. And that was another thing no one had noticed because of the hangover or such consequences of alcohol drinking. Shinpachi was recovering at his home and she was left alone with half-dead Gin-chan, who naturally didn't care about anything more than finding the toilet from time to time as a break in sleeping. Despite the happiness she felt, there she was quite restless. Not surprising, since she was totally obsessed with Okita Sougo... or particularly with the part of the evening in which he played the main role the previous day. She tried hard to distract herself, so she watched some TV, but got tired of it quickly. Then she decided to go check on Gintoki and maybe tease him a bit because seeing him in agony was still kind of amusing for her. She opened the door of his room and immediately grimaced.

'Damn, it stinks!' she muttered to herself, holding her nose. She wanted to open the window a little to get the stench of alcohol away, so she walked toward it. While opening, she spotted one of silver-head's porn magazines. After giving it a short thought, she took it and quietly left. She closed herself in her closet with the magazine. The embarrassment and heat took over her as soon as she started to read. Obviously, the one and only sadist showed up in her mind too. The flame flowed to her stomach when she was imagining what else could they do together (gaining inspiration from the magazine's content). She wanted to touch herself. Her desire won the battle with shame, so she did as she pleased – took care of that inside flame with her fingers. Her imagination, full of Sougo, ran wild meanwhile. She didn't expect to feel so calm afterward.

In was a pain in the ass, but Okita Sougo had to admit that he woke up with a boner and, what's more, caused by the certain girl met last night. He thought he was over with those troubling, morning incidents, though she made it happen again through his dreams. And it was truly tough! No force could make Him go down. Or actually, there was one force. _''No other way to deal with it, huh...''_ thought blond-head man, sighing. He closed his eyes while handling the issue and still couldn't get Kagura out of his head. Moreover, she appeared to be really lewd in his mind. He wasn't happy that he had to jerk off to his fantasies only, but it turned out to be quite refreshing eventually.

The synchrony of those two was perfect. They were so alike, even if they would have never said it. They both were staying composed for some time. Although, something started nagging them at the edges of their minds. They were longing to see one another. And the opportunity didn't show up for a few days. It became so frustrating after a week that they desperately searched for any excuse to appear in each other's surroundings.

As a consequence of that restlessness, Hijikata found it surprising that his subordinate wasn't trying to escape the patrol around Kabuki-cho. Sougo wanted to part in the patrol, indeed. In the end, the chances of seeing his rival were high. When he was getting close to her neighborhood the excitation in him was rising. He was sensitive to every possible sign of her being around. It happened, actually! He really spotted Kagura. There she was, as captivating as always. She was walking with Gintoki and Shinpachi, laughing at something and hanging on silver-perm samurai's shoulder. The man was laughing as well and Shinpachi seemed irritated, yelling at them. This scene stabbed him with envy. He was piercing her profile with a serious look. She noticed him in the corner of her eye and stopped having fun. She dragged Gintoki by his shoulder to stop him for a moment and told him something in his ear. It looked so intimate for Sougo that he got pissed off. Hijikata saw Gintoki and the rest as well and got closer to them.

'Well, well. What bad luck to bump into the most troubling citizens during work' Vice-commander said in Yorozuya's direction. Gintoki turned to him displeased.

'Eee? I think I heard a dog barking. Did you hear one too?' jeered Gin-san, turning to Kagura and Shinpachi and imitating he was looking for a dog. Hijikata came to him closer with pure rage on his face.

'Haaa?! Are you insulting a policeman on duty?!' fumed police officer. Meanwhile, Kagura and Okita were staring at each other with greedy eyes. But she wanted to tease him after so long not seeing his awful persona (awfully handsome in fact). She smirked.

'Gin-chan I caught a lonely dog – it's a chihuahua. Can we adopt it?' She grinned, grasping Sougo by his collar. Okita snarled back:

'Oi, rabbits* shouldn't adopt animals bigger than them, China girl' He grabbed her arm and looked directly in her eyes.

'Rising such a small dog isn't something that difficult, is it?' she replied with a sweet voice. His eyes narrowed for that provocation. But he didn't have time to answer.

'Come tonight, sadist... Gin-chan's going out' she whispered to him. It was surprising. He felt aroused immediately, though, and let her arm free, slightly nodding his head. She smiled in content and backed off. Sougo wanted to fuck her right there and now, so he knew that for the time being it was better to leave, she was simply too tempting.

'Hijikata-san, I think you're handling the patrol the best by yourself in the end and I'm just distracting you, so I'm going back.' He gave Kagura one more aroused gaze and waved to Hijikata, walking away.

'Sougo!' yelled at him confused Vice-commander, releasing Gintoki, who he had been trying to punch. 'Oi Sougo, I will command you to commit seppuku - come back here, now!' he left Yorozuya alone and chased after his subordinate.

'Idiot.' mumbled Gin-san to disappearing Hijikata's back, neatening his shirt.

'Yeah... Let's get back, Sadaharu will be lonely' suggested Kagura and turned away. She couldn't think about anything else but the blond-hair police officer at that moment. Apparently, she really was absent-minded, because all the pieces of information and talks were just flying through her head blankly. When her earth's guardian left the house she started to nervously check out her appearance and clothing. After all, she just stayed as she was the whole day. She felt embarrassed enough by the invitation she gave him so frivolously in the heat of the moment and didn't want to look like she made any more special efforts. The time seemed to flow so slowly as it had nearly frozen.

Meanwhile, Okita tried not to run on his way to Yorozuya. He was waiting too long (at least from his point of view). He had sneaked out of headquarters as silently as he could at what he considered an optimal hour. He cursed her in his head for not telling him exact time, it was risky for that reason – there was a chance of bumping onto Danna if he wasn't cautious. But he was careful of course, so first he listened through the door to detect any signs of Kagura not being alone yet. It was quiet. He knocked with a little hesitation. After a moment she peeked out of the half-opened door.

'Ah, it's you.' she commented deadpan. He didn't realize how much it cost her not to jump in excitement and at the same time not to shiver from uncertainty. And that lack of knowledge was why he felt crestfallen, showing it by no means, obviously.

'Yeah, it's exactly ME and you should probably look happier about it since it was you inviting me, China-girl' he spoke coldly. She gave him a pissed gaze.

'You also came here, so it means you would be ok whether I look happy, annoyed or... any different' she smirked stressing the last word. 'Don't grumble, sadist and come in because I don't wanna people to see us together at night.' that was what she said but actually, instead of letting him come in on his own, she dragged him inside forcefully. It made Sougo feel a mix of irritation and desire. When she closed the door he wasted no time and pinned her to the wall, grabbing her by the jaw with one hand. She frowned in disapproval.

'It's very impolite to welcome the guest like this.' he leaned closer. Then whispered: 'I'm surely going to make people hear you tonight anyway, so don't be bothered by unnecessary things like seeing us together.' he licked her ear after claiming that. She quivered a little but replied.

'You're not acting like a polite guest on the other hand, so I'm not going to act like a kind host' with that said she smirked one more time and pushed him away. 'And for the second – aren't you too convinced about your skills?' she grinned mischievously, giving a short glance at his crotch. He gritted his teeth in an angry hiss. An attack on man's sex abilities always has a rough response.

'I'll make you take back what you've said, be sure.'

'Fine. Let's see. But I doubt anyway.' she provoked him. Something evil gleamed in his eyes. Then he took off his shoes and followed after her to the room. At the moment he entered she pulled him on the floor, kneeled above him, looking like she was having fun.

'Is that how you treat all your clients?' Sougo insulted her with a smirk. She leaned over his face and said quietly in a satisfied tone:

'Well, I don't treat anyone at all in a sexual way. Considering this, you'll get a unique Yato-style treatment now, Mr sadist.' a corner of her mouth lifted. She placed one of her legs between his, pushing the knee a little more on the hard spot right in the middle. He gasped and somewhat trambled.

He was wearing his uniform that night. Convenient, easy to explain. Though she found it quite sexy anyway. It's no mystery that women are attracted to all sorts of uniforms, apparently, Kagura wasn't an exception. He had already taken off the jacket on his way to the room and at that moment it was laying next to him on the floor. So she got to his waistcoat, which by the way was also looking unbelievably hot on him. She was still putting some pressure on his crotch with changing pace, not to get him used to one. Looking him in the eyes with a lewd smile she unbuttoned the waistcoat slowly, a button after a button. He was breathing hard, looking in her eyes and at her hands alternately. She finished, biting her lip and grinning smugly. She had control and made proper use of it - It was too much for Sougo, too much for the S. But he was aroused by that action, which made him embarrassed inside. Therefore, he used the fact that she was resting only one leg on the floor to quickly reverse the position. He grabbed the leg she had been pushing on him and flipped her by it to make them switch places. In the next blink of an eye she was laying under him, surprised. He got rid of the unbuttoned waistcoat with one, smooth move.

'And now you'll have a taste of my skills that you dared to question. Get your pussy ready, rabbit.' he looked demonically... sexy (was what crossed Kagura's mind). He seized Yato girl's thighs, spreading them and sticking his hips to hers. She sensed stiffness near her womb. Touching like that felt extremely agitating for both. But he wanted to do more. Blond-head yanked the end of her qipao up, exposing her lacy panties.

'Mmm, how slutty' he purred, watching the underwear with a smirk. He found that view enticing.

'Shut up, idiot' she snapped back. So as not to stay behind, she tore the shirt off him, not minding unbuttoning that time.

And he was there, above her, half-naked, which made her breathless for a moment. His body was more than appealing to Kagura. The body she had contact with countless times before in fights overwhelmed her while stripped. He stayed still, noticing her observing him greedily.

'You can be easily trapped by these muscles' he pointed on himself with one hand, with other pinning her both hands over her head.

'Not bad, sadist. Don't take me for granted, though' she licked her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her hips against him. He let out a bearly hearable moan and narrowed his eyes.

'How could I underestimate you? In fact, you're seriously dangerous, that's why making a mess out of you will be especially pleasing.' he whispered rights in her ear. She shivered and started squirming under him, hissing:

'You wish!' Okita grinned in response – _"Yeah, I wish to fuck you really well...''_ She tried to free herself from his grip, but the only thing she could do was to tighten her grasp around his waist. That's what she did, adding slight moves up and down. He gasped in her ear. It excited her, giving her a feeling of that amazing tension down her stomach. Not giving in, she bit his neck strongly, licking it boldly afterward. He drowned in pleasure. That kind of pain was incredibly arousing for him. However, the competition wasn't over yet.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand straight tomorrow...' Sougo spoke to her huskily. That voice of his made Kagura immediately wet and unbelievably horny. She turned red and was breathing deeply. _"Yes please!"_ she was screaming in her head, although she wan't proud of it. He gazed at her and lifted the corner of his lip. She couldn't stand the desire she had just felt and kissed him roughly. He didn't oppose since his endurance was at its end. So they were kissing - like the whole world didn't exist, like it was the last breath, like they wanted to gobble each other down. Deeper and deeper, panting.

Sougo let out Kagura's hands and grabbed her head instead, trying to pull her closer. She used it to immerse them in his blond hair. They wanted each other truly badly. The vermillion-head girl got to his belt soon because of that. She undid it and unzipped his trousers, sliding them down his butt. He broke the kiss and got rid of them easily. But he didn't want to stay nearly naked alone, so he stripped girl out of her dress as well. He glanced at her breast (still covered in bra, but not for long) shortly and kissed her again. Meanwhile, he made her sit so that he could easily undo the interfering piece of lingerie. When he accomplished that, he gripped the free breasts in his palms straight away. It pleased him like hell to touch that soft part of her body. Kagura liked it a lot as well. She murmured form pleasure in his mouth, during the kiss. They stopped kissing and looked at each other, panting. Sougo was really aroused by the view of her red cheeks, cloudy gaze and white, naked skin.

'Shit, you're quite sultry, China' he said quietly. She grinned and caught his nape, sticking to him with her whole body. He licked her lips and grabbed her bum.

'Try, sadist' she whispered into his ear.

'Try what?' he asked a little confused, having a good time with her butt.

'Try making me come' she added in a deep, sensual tone. That response got him goosebumps all over his body. His eyes inflamed while he threw her on the floor again and ripped the panties off her. She had seriously woken up a beast. Not waiting for a better invitation, he inserted two fingers in her. She moaned and bowed in a wave of ecstasy. He watched her reaction closely with a small smirk. He was hitting the right spot, making the girl louder and louder. His vision became foggy from arousal. He wanted to be in her so badly, but she kind of challenged him and he must have restrained himself.

Although Kagura was feeling amazing, in the back of her head existed the determination not to let him win that little battle of theirs. It was slowly flowing out to her consciousness. So she tried to take control of her fuzzy senses. With everything that remained from her strength, she pushed the cause of her recent ecstasy away. In one move she tore off his boxers, revealing the rock-hard manhood. She didn't wait for his reaction nor any invitation and just grabbed his cock in her hand, rubbing it up and down.

'Ah... fuck' escaped Sougo between pants. He looked in her eyes, begging for a blowjob. He knew that if he told her to do it, she would never give him one. She understood this imploring gaze excellently and smirked. She leaned over his face, dabbing his lips with hers, but restraining from a kiss. He was becoming crazy.

'Please...' he whispered desperately to her.

'Oh, good boy' she chuckled and glanced at him naughtily. It obviously annoyed him, however he didn't have time to express it because she was already granting his unspoken wish. He groaned when she licked the tip. Then she sucked the head only which gave him hard shivers all over the body. He clutched the girl's hair, making her suck the whole thing. She allowed him to give it his pace for a moment. The blond man was immersed in the bliss. She gave him a satisfied look, still with his member in her mouth. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sougo dragged her to his face by her hair.

'Oww, bastard, this is far from gratitude!' she hissed to him. He wasn't concerned by her words at all. In his mind there was only one thought. He kissed her passionately to stop her from more comments and reached his hand to the jacket, quickly finding what he had searched for. Kagura broke the kiss to see what he was holding. She grinned and took the tiny, square packaging out of his hand forcibly. She ripped it up with no hesitation. He was looking at her a little confused but too aroused to care anymore. He kissed her neck, while she put the condom on him. He groaned in delight right to her ear. Her hands were too skillful to oppose. The sound he had made gave Kagura a shudder. She felt something dripping down her thigh. And she knew what was that since she had been incredibly wet. She finished putting on the condom and looked into sadist's eyes. He was as horny as she was and he didn't wait a second to slide in her straight away.

They had been looking forward to that moment for so long that they couldn't abstain to feel it to the core. They connected in a loud moan, sticking with their foreheads. Okita was thrusting in her with all his might, satisfying his thirst for her. Kagura's mind went blank from bliss, she didn't control her voice. She only craved for more and with that she wrapped her arms and legs around Sougo, minimalizing the distance between them. He was entering her deep. She bit his neck in pleasure. Sougo gasped and grabbed her head in his hands to kiss her. She wasn't fully conscious of the situation at that moment. With the hazy look she had and a lustful smile blond man found her as alluring as never. He wanted to cum immediately, but he overcame that desire by changing the rhythm of the penetration. He decided to change the position for one more suitable to abuse her as he liked. However, Kagura regained the sober mind and had different plans. She pushed him on the floor, straddled and slowly filled her insides with his dick. He enjoyed that subtle sensation.

She was having a ride of ecstasy, while Sougo gripped her bouncing boobs and teased them, squeezing the nipples, watching her pant and moan. After a moment he took control, moving on his own with intense pace. Every move was hitting her G-spot and she was on the edge of orgasm. The wave of sweet feeling was spreading in her body. Sougo saw it coming by how she was bending back and nearly screaming. He made a few more deep moves, nibbling and licking her breasts. He had to stay composed to make her out of her senses from pleasure. She stopped moaning in a silent scream, holding his head beside her chest tightly. He sensed how much she was twitching around his dick which made him gasp and groan from delight. He endured it with the last remains of force. Kagura's head was filled with bliss. _''Shit, he actually made a mess out of me''_ went through her mind and corner of her lips lifted in content that he did.

'I think the whole street heard you, China' he spoke to her surprisingly gently. She looked at him smugly.

'Let them hear' she replied with a tender smile. He found her really charming at that moment.

'Worth it' she murmured in addition. He pretended that he didn't hear it, but felt proud of himself and decided not to ruin that captivating face she was having by annoying her.

'Well, I'm far from finish anyway, so now we're doing it my style' he smirked and forced her to get off him, making her kneel doggy style.

'Tsk. Show me more... if you only can, sadist' she provoked him and stuck out her bum to him. He grasped her buttocks forcibly and bit one of them. She gasped.

'What a bad dog, to bite like that... Am I so tasty?' she snickered, teasing him.

'Mhmm. I'm gonna be even worse' blond-hair man boasted and slid into her suddenly. She screamed.

'Damn you, So-adist!' the girl exclaimed surprised.

'Yeah, yeah, I know' he said quietly, licking his lips smugly and thrust in her hard, making her let out another moan. He was holding her hips firmly to make sure she wouldn't escape his deep shoves. It was a perfect position to become a little cruel. He caught her wrists and yanked them at her back. She snarled for that but didn't object. With the second hand he gripped her neck, making her bend back to him, so he had her head next to his. It allowed him to bite her ear. She was completely trapped in his pace which didn't concern her as much as it would have normally. The amazing, stinging flame in her womb compensated it all.

'Harder... You're not satisfying enough' she muttered faintly between moans, irritating him.

'Tch. You're rather greedy. But you'll regret it' he replied self-confidently. With those words he pinned her down to the floor, still holding her arms on her back, clinging to her with all his weight. She snickered cockily in response. She actually felt insanely good, but couldn't stop herself from making him lose his temper.

'Will you manage to make me come before you do yourself, sadist?' Kagura teased him even more. He pulled her toward his face by her hair violently and thrust in her extremely hard. She screamed again.

'Oh, you're gonna scream louder when I'm done with you, China girl' Sadistic Prince whispered into her ear gutturally. She trembled and nearly climaxed again. As she'd expected, in case of sex, he was the real deal. She wasn't that weak, though... even to him. She made sure of something. Every time she got more excited, which was causing her to twitch her insides, he was losing his pace a little. It was a good gap to use. She contracted her lower muscles when he entered her. And his reaction was worth it. He rapidly trembled and let go of her neck, leaning his hand on the floor.

'Mmmm, you make me feel TOO good' she purred to him, turning her head to his as much as she could in that position. It was as sassy as an honest statement, actually. He gasped and bit her neck in response. Her vision went blank for a short moment.

'Dirty move, China.' Sougo praised her in fact. He couldn't make it much more. Thus he turned her around to face her. He fucking liked that face and she had a very arousing expression in that time. He tried his best to make her come because he felt his end was right there. She was on the edge from some time too, so she didn't need much. His face, which, for her inner displeasure, she considered really handsome was probably enough. She wrapped her arms around him tightly on what he responded by embracing her passionately. They looked in each other's eyes full of desire and kissed, but unexpectedly gently. He thrust in her harder a few times more.

'Sou... Sougo...' Kagura gasped out in his ear between the moans. He reached his limit with that. She calling his name was too much.

'Damn you, Kagura' he panted faintly to her right before they both came. Their loud voices muted after a few seconds. He fell on her with all his weight exhausted and hugged her subtly, trying to calm his breath. She postponed a little the moment to go back in her character and submitted to Okita's gentle gestures or, more accurately, was happy to be in his arms. They enjoyed that tenderness for some time.

'For God's sake, you're heavy' Yato girl pushed the young man off her. He didn't oppose and just laid beside her. He was smiling vaguely, not sarcastically as always. She noticed it and had to admit that it suited him more.

'I guess we haven't settled who's the winner after all' she smiled as well.

'Is that another invitation?' he responded cheekily.

'You're greedy, aren't you? I'd say we need a rematch'

'Then, as much as I don't like to do this, I have to agree with you' he grinned. She laid on him and gazed at his face. Then sighed:

'You're really annoying' but her actions didn't match her words. She licked his lips with amusement in her eyes.

'You want this rematch so quickly?' he smirked and clutched her butt.

'With you – anytime' she smiled confidently, responding on his grip by stroking his lips with her thumb.

'Not gonna go easy on you next time, China' he claimed, licking her finger.

'Can't wait to see more' she kissed him 'And prove you that you're not gonna beat me anyway' she mumbled in his mouth. He only sniggered in a kiss and stroked her vermilion hair.

_*referring to the meaning of Yato – Night/Wild Rabbit (fans probably know already)_


	4. Chapter 4

After many months of break, I'm back with the continuation of my spicy story. Sorry for taking such a long time to everyone who came to like it and waited for more (I also promised to add it way earlier, so big apologize for the delay). I can't guarantee anything because I'm studying but I really hope to add next chapters more regularly. Anyway - please, enjoy

Yorozuya got a little unusual task… or rather a kind request from Soyo princess. They were expected to stay hidden in her palace to guard her. And the unusual part was that Shinsengumi was already going to be there, obviously - after all it was a state matter. An important guest was coming to visit authorities and was offered a stay at the palace due to his long-lasting connections with the Tokugawa family. However, he was suspected to be connected to a new anti-government move in the downworld. Soyo (with Nobume talking her into it) asked her friends for extra protection that no one would know about, even police.

Kagura was happy to help her dear friend every time and the rest didn't have any objections to risk their lives for the princess as well. They arrived at the palace undercover two hours before the whole guarding operation was ought to start. Soyo gave them instructions on what to observe and maps where to check first. For better effectiveness, they were separated into different areas. All of those places were kept strictly secret and they created a dual possibility – you could hide in there but the enemy could find out about them as well. The police forces were located only close to the entrances so it didn't give a hundred percent security.

Checking around in her area for anything suspicious, Kagura spotted a well-known blond-haired man. Sleeping in a hidden corner, he thought he could have a peaceful nap. On Yato girl's face appeared a big and slightly awful grin. She came nearer and just when she was about to kick Okita's guts and call him names for neglecting his duties she resigned. Soyo was a priority for her at that moment, so she decided to stay focused and ignore him.

''Well, since I'm here he's not needed… Not like he has ever been useful.'' She sighed while going back and a bit smugly chuckled for the second thought. In a moment memories of their night a week earlier rushed through her head, making her sigh again, that time in pleasure.

'Lazy bastard' she snapped out of her memory and disappeared in a nearby hallway, leaving the police officer behind.

They didn't see each other from that time at Yorozuya's. She had to admit it was kind of aching feeling because one night wasn't enough at all to satisfy them both. She stopped in front of the wall watching it closely because something seemed off to her. At that exact moment, she was pushed on that very wall violently from behind.

''Shit! I left my guard down because of this jerk!'' crossed through her brain but her Yato sixth sense didn't actually feel that alerted. That divergence froze her for a short while, which was enough for her to smell the familiar perfume. When she was about to shout to let her go, her mouth was covered by a hand and she was pressed to the wall harder. She felt a body stuck to her from behind.

'Well, well. What an incautious rabbit I've found.' she heard an arrogant voice in her ear.

A few minutes earlier Okita Sougo felt a presence, which disturbed him in his nap. He liked to sleep during his patrols and laze around but on the other hand, he cared for his life. That presence indeed seemed like trouble… in many ways. He sensed it coming close to him and going away after a few seconds. He decided to follow that mysterious threat, he couldn't be thoughtless in the end and just leave it be. Stepping as gently as he could, he noticed a slim figure walking through the corridor. Having her hair pinned up as always and wearing long, tight qipao she looked simply stunning. Actually, it made Okita want to mess her look a lot. He remembered well enough how exciting she looked with her hair carelessly laying around her head on the floor and her body naked. Somehow, she appeared for him to be unguarded, so he went to use it immediately. To his advantage, she stopped in front of a wall. He reached her there and pushed firmly on it. If anyone looked at him at that time he would see that Sougo was having good fun with his typical smirk on. He was delighting in her scent. Stuck close to her bottom with his crotch he immediately got erected (to his displeasure – he wasn't fifteen anymore after all). It wasn't even thirty seconds since he saw her and he already wanted to fuck her right on that wall.

Despite Okita's excitement, Kagura had some fighting spirit left in her. Therefore, she bit his hand, on what he hissed and pulled it back.

'You sadistic shithead!' she insulted him and made a pause, not knowing what actually she wanted to tell him.

'Let me go.' She commanded him( not very persuasively) after a moment. He chuckled.

'Seriously? If you wanted me to let you go, you wouldn't ask for it, am I right?' he whispered somewhere over her nape. The shiver ran through her spine and unintentionally she pushed her butt onto his hips more than they had already been stuck. He growled bearly hearable.

'Mmm. You really must be Yoshiwara's princess with such an attitude. Are you expensive, darling?' Sougo asked smugly. As he expected, he got a better response before he had even completely finished talking. She used her force that time to get out of his grip and she did not spare a kick in his guts.

'You're sickening.' Yato grimaced facing him finally. Surely it wasn't an entirely truthful sentence. Because her heart rate tried to outspeed the light at that moment and she would rather throw herself at him, despite the fact he'd offended her.

'Don't get mad, China. I just wanted to buy you for tonight 3' he explained quickly with a gentle tone, smirking. She grimaced more and turned her back on him, trying to leave.

'Than fuck you very much - I offer you.' she said carelessly into space, not bothering if he'd heard it or not.

Mr policeman grasped her wrist, turning her back to face him again.

'Wait, seriously. Come tonight after dusk. Just be quiet.' Okita pierced her with his eyes (a little like a dog asking for food). It kinda appealed to Yato girl.

'Fine.' she replied only with that one laconic word and went back to her work.

Though Kagura acted all high and mighty like she wasn't bothered, her body was persistently reminding her that she was totally bothered. What's more, her focus weakened a bit due to her memory of THAT night. Fortunately, nothing happened on her shift and princess Soyo was safe and sound. But she couldn't forgive herself for letting her guard down and once in a while was insulting (in her head) the blond-haired dumbass for his ability to drive her mad… in many ways.

She saw a good occasion coming for her in case of leaving for the night. They all received quite an amount of money and it meant that Gintoki was going to spend them that night on alcohol and pachinko. If he even gets back before her he would go straight to his bed and sleep for half of the next day because of a hangover. She knew him too well to even be slightly afraid of the other course of action. She indeed wasn't mistaken.

'I'm going out, Kagura. Don't expect me to come back fast' silver-perm guy announced in the evening while having a mischievous grin on. She sighed.

'Yeah, yeah...' she waved to him while going back to the main room 'Don't even come back, you useless prick' she added under her nose. Right after she heard the door closing, she went to have a quick shower and take care of her looks. Not wasting any second, she left right after that. She was even cautious enough to leave one pair of her shoes in the hallway to make it look like she was home.

Okita Sougo at that moment couldn't keep his calm in anticipation for her. He tried to distract himself from thoughts about her by doing some work. But it wasn't going smoothly at all. He was just sitting beside the desk with his back to it and his head leaning backward, looking bluntly at the ceiling. He was so sunk in his mind he didn't even notice that it'd already become dark and the small lamp on the desk was giving nearly no light. He sighed. And a few seconds later he gasped in surprise.

Kagura sneaked into the Shinsengumi quarters and carefully made her way to Sougo's room. The door was slightly ajar. She needed to focus to see anything inside. And when she managed to spot the person, in her head appeared a pretty interesting idea. She slowly entered, watching closely if the blond-haired man would react anyhow. But he didn't. She grinned. It seemed he was totally busy with his thoughts. Yato girl felt extra-motivated to continue her plan. She closed the door very, very slowly. They didn't make a noise. She praised herself in her head. All that was left was to quietly reach Okita Sougo. She was still watching his reaction. She froze for a moment when he sighed. It didn't stop her, though. A moment later she was sitting on him astride, clenching her hands on his exposed neck. He gasped and looked at her with big eyes, grabbing her hands instinctively.

'Shoot' she whispered in his ear. He grimaced a little. But quickly regained his cool and pulled her head back by that red hair of hers.

'Bravely' he growled, biting her neck in response. Kagura felt a shudder running down her body. Then Okita grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

Their eyes were shining from excitement. That mutual attraction was simply unavoidable. The chemistry between them made both crazy over each other.

'What do you say? I was so quiet that even you didn't notice.' She purred smugly, looking him in the eyes. He snorted but couldn't admit that it was her occupying his mind what made him exposed.

'So what? You wanna reward?' he smirked derisively and made a pause giving back the intensive gaze. 'I'll give you one, then' he announced grinning widely and starting to remove her dress.

Without taking his eyes off the girl, Okita wasn't rushing anything. Kagura, on the other hand, was breathing deeply and nibbled her lips to provoke him. But he didn't allow her to play as she wanted until her qipao was on the floor. Then he grabbed her by her bums firmly as she was sitting on him and teased her – trying to kiss her but stopping right in front of her lips, barely touching them, just licking and backing off quickly. Her eyes were igniting when he looked in them after that little play.

She rapidly ripped off his shirt in response and grasped his hair from behind. He drew back his lips in a hiss. Kagura snorted and moved her body closer to sit exactly on his boner. Sougo inhaled the air loudly and tightened his grip on her butt, pressing himself at her harder. He closed his eyes for that moment and when he opened them his gaze was pretty wild.

They couldn't stand that game anymore and threw themselves at each other. Their kiss brought to mind people who had just found the water in a desert. They were indeed thirsty for each other's caress and closeness. Mr policeman left the idea of only holding redhead's bums. His hands penetrated every inch of her skin now. Meanwhile, she was still holding tight his hair and sliding her hips on his manhood in the rhythm of their kisses.

He was getting crazy from that, so he stood up, holding Kagura wrapped around him with her legs and pushed her to the wall right next to him. He could have full control this way.

'Now we're gonna make up for today's lost chance, China' he whispered in her ear, licking it and pressing her hard (especially with his hips between her legs). She bent her head back and exhaled rapidly.

'Mmmm, can't wait..' she mumbled, feeling how wet she was getting on that moment. He managed to hear it and got even crazier than a while ago. He quickly made her stand on the floor and torn up her lingerie in the blink of an eye. Then he went down on her, holding one od her legs up, he started licking her clit and with no hesitation entered her crevice with his fingers. She gasped at first but began to moan right after, clenching Sougo's hair with her both hands. The blond man had a big difficulty in remaining unmoved by it all. Although, he clung tightly to the thought that in no time he was going to have his way with her.

Kagura was in some different dimension, meanwhile. Her mind went blank from pleasure. That was what she'd been waiting for all that week just crossed her head.

''Oh damn him… So close...'' she thought, desperately wanting more.

'Don't you dare.. AH… stop… now… mmm... sadist' she panted out. She didn't realize it nearly made him stop from arousal. Sougo did not really mind her calling him 'sadist' but the way she nearly cried it out a moment earlier was top much even for him.

With the last remains of control he made her come. Sensing spasms all over her body he backed off to enjoy the view - her heated skin, flushed cheeks, hazy gaze. His eyes were shining.

'Now, my rabbit, let's get to the fun part' he said in an excited tone, turning her around to face the wall. She was still a bit off because of the recent orgasm but managed to be a little mean. From the position she was in she located Sougo's crotch with no big trouble anyway and grabbed it firmly.

'But you're having much fun already, am I right, honey?' she remarked with a sweet voice. Okita gasped and pressed her harder to the wall with all his body weight ("Honey…?" crossed man's mind). She snickered.

'Now - awfully much fun' He made a pause to unfasten the belt in his trousers and get rid of them. 'See?' he murmured in a crispy voice. He was relating to his erection, pressed hard to her butt. The only thing separating them now was the thin material of Mr police officer's boxers. She stood on her toes to rub herself against his super hard rod.

'Mmmh… yeah, I see' she sighed in pleasure, dragging the last word. Okita groaned. He couldn't take any more of her teasing. He rapidly took off his underwear and entered her. She screamed.

'You dumbass, wear a condom' Kagura commanded with breaking voice. He slammed in her harder and caught her by her neck.

'It's your punishment for playing with me too much' he purred in her ear. She could not think straight about anything from pleasure, just made sure in her head that her period was long ago and it should be more or less safe.

Sougo knew that it was really reckless of him. For that reason, he noted in his mind to stop it in a few moments and wear the damn condom. A lack of instant cutting off from Yato girl's side assured him that it wasn't super-reckless at least. For the moment he was floating in delight - breathing in her scent and taking her as he wanted.

She was experiencing some real bliss as well thanks to his wild behavior, which (as always) made her somehow uncomfortable. The way he was forcefully grabbing her neck aroused her even more to the disapproval of her Yato blood. She was all trembling and quivering from that mix of excitement and inner clash additionally to the pleasure the blond man was giving her. But in the end, the spiciest sensation was that of taking a huge risk of being close with him (and what's more - going bareback). Her Yato blood totally approved that.

Okita wanted even more control. To gain it he threw the girl on the desk standing next to them pinning her down to it by her nape. He was watching how her bums shake with every thrust. In amazement by her heated body, he decided to lick her slim, smooth back, giving her more shivers and reasons to moan. His eyes were foggy and his mind was nearly blank. He gripped her ass firmly, leaving finger marks on her skin.

'Mmm, you smell so luscious, my rabbit, I'm gonna eat you all' he gasped out in her ear guturally, biting her shoulder.

'Let it poison you, sadist' she replied with trembling voice, tilting her head back.

'It had already done that' he responded unexpectedly smugly, sticking his body to her, unexpectedly gently. "He surely isn't in his right mind." Kagura thought confused. She felt like she could come again with that change of the mood. And wanted to avoid it for the time being. So she used some force to push him off herself and turned around to finally see him.

'Oh God damn…' she stopped before saying the whole thought out loud. ''...it, how fucking sexy he looks". Her eyes gleamed. She couldn't imagine seeing anything more lewd and alluring.

Sougo looked indeed like was out of his mind and wild-eyed, but it was completely breathtaking. His cheeks flushed and he was all sweaty. She felt like something was leaking out of her. She looked down - on his bare, wet from her juices dick - and got even more excited. He brushed back his hair from his forehead and approached her. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her. She couldn't resist his madness.

'Hey, where's the rubber?' Kagura wanted him back inside quickly. He just opened one of the desk's drawers and passed it to her. Then he dragged her to the futon.

'Let's be a little more civilized' he smirked at her and sat down, pulling her down with him. 'Dress him up, redhead' he pointed at his crotch and gazed at her intensely. She sighed a little irritated.

'Tch. What a lazy-ass' she complained but actually intended to enrapture him. She gave back the gaze and grinned lewdly while opening the package. Then she put the condom in her mouth and got down to the task. He was pretty surprised. She fascinated him more and more every time. Her skillful tongue pleased him so much, he couldn't hold in a little moan. "That's the most appropriate way of putting on a condom." he thought in delight.

'Wow, you're actually so much better than prostitutes' he teased her, smirking.

'Sure I am, dumbass' she raised her head to grimace at him a bit. Right after that she straddled kneeling over him and sat on him, not taking him inside yet. He slightly hissed.

'You ask to be violent' he growled, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her head. He didn't like being toyed with in that way, he must have always had control... and it didn't wholely apply to her because all her playing was making him horny as hell.

Her front was exposed to him. But she still had her ways. After teasing him, she decided to go all out. She made an effort to strike home with no hands help. Well, it wasn't so difficult to achieve since he was vastly hard.

Okita moaned a little, sensing his manhood being sucked in the hot, wet place again. He looked her in the eyes and grinned, nibbling his lower lip. She was moving at her own pace, keeping nearly no distance between their faces - he felt her breath on his mouth while she was panting. He leaned back on one of his hands to sit more stable but didn't resign from gripping Kagura's hands in the other. Then he could take the lead and thrust in boldly right away. The girl inhaled rapidly. She was smirking and looking at him while moaning. He had to kiss that seductive mouth. He licked her lips first, sliding his tongue inside after it.

'You're totally gonna come first.' he purred, stopping the kiss.

'Interesting, sadist. I wonder how long can you pull off this tempo' she replied, contracting her insides.

'Tch... Wanna bet?' he stayed nearly unmoved. 'If I'll make you come first, next time we do it I'll do whatever I like and you'll obey me. And vice-versa if I come first. Hm?' Sougo proposed.

'Deal.' Kagura responded impudently. Like she could miss that fantastic opportunity. His eyes ignited.

'Oh my rabbit, I'm sorry for you.' he snickered, releasing her hands.

'Look before you leap, darling.' she responded cheekily, kissing his neck and pulling his hair.

The man quivered. He was enjoying it so much more than any other sex. The thought of her obeying him was driving him crazy. He turned them over to the missionary position and waited not. That was gonna be a short action since they both were in their endgame.

Yato barely could saw him in the poorly lit room, so her sense of hearing had sharpened. And it made her hear every heavy breath and pant he was letting out. She felt every inch of their skin touching and his penis inside her very boldly. She couldn't hold herself in. It was a loss for her, she knew it. The climax was arriving with the bang. She could no longer tell which phase was the policeman in. She couldn't care less. The climax of her life was right there.

He knew he was stepping on the thin ice because he could come in any second, shoving in her crazily like that. She was nearly screaming under him but he wasn't sure when was she gonna finish. Those calculations he made somewhere in his head were overshadowed by the unearthly pleasure he was taking in kissing her, biting her nipples and looking at her aroused face on top of fucking her. He begged himself inside to hold on just a bit longer.

'Ah... Sougo, yess!' she cried out. He felt as her insides suck him in forcefully. "Just a moment, a moment…" he was praying inwardly, driving himself mad. After a second he came as well. "That orgasm was worth a thousand of regular ones." he thought regaining consciousness after a while. He laid next to her, breathing hard. He noticed goosebumps all over the girl's body, her hands clutching the sheets and her foggy eyes looking nowhere. She was still feeling it. He stroked her cheek.

She could not think for quite a time. She felt a gentle touch on her cheek and smiled without any thought. She became peaceful and started to see what was around her. Then she sighed heavily. It hit her like a truck that she was supposed to obey Okita next time they have sex. She grimaced.

'It's not a very pleased expression for such a good orgasm.' Sougo commented, observing her.

'Well, my thoughts reached the future and I'm not exactly pleased…' she complained in a faint voice.

The man smirked but didn't reply. It wasn't yet time to be mean. He stuck close to her, laying on his side. He leaned his head on his hand and was making circles with his thumb between her breasts.

She looked at him. He was evidently trying to comfort her before future events. What else could she do except giving in?

'Your contented face pisses me off.' she mumbled, noticing how good he looked like that. She brushed his hair back from his eyes and turned from him on her other side. Then she pushed herself at him with her back to stick closer to him.

'Kagura… You piss me off all the time.' he whispered gently in her ear, not matching the meaning of the words. 'But right now I'm enjoying the vision of you fulfilling my commands.' he continued softly. She shivered slightly. It wasn't anything to get shivers all over, though.

'Sadistic asshole.' she snorted and hit him not very hard with her elbow. He chuckled and hugged her, sticking his head next to her nape and breathing in her scent.

They quickly fell asleep like that.

Kagura woke up first because she felt a little cold. It was somewhere around the dawn. She decided to continue sleeping in her own bed. She gently got out of Sougo's embrace and, after giving it a little thought, decided to cover him with the quilt. Then she quickly dressed up and left.

The Shinsengumi officer woke up long after she left. It was nearly time for duty. He sensed her smell in his sheets. "Great, now I'll be constantly turned on…" he thought with slight of pleasure, inhaling the nice scent. Then he noticed she covered him. He couldn't hold in a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've got for you another chapter after 9 months. I thought I was gonna finish it around March or April but the epidemy only gave me more things to do or learn and here I am. Sorry for the wait, I tried to make it longer than the previous ones at least. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so look forward to it in a few months, optimistically in August or September. Thank you for all the positive response, I hope you'll like this one too. Have a nice reading :)

* * *

Those days you could easily hear noises from the Yorozuya office at night.

And it was none of those pleasurable ones.

Looking closely you'd notice a red-haired girl walking around the room in an insanely bad mood.

One would think that it might be because of stress, another that those were certainly some tough problems she had that made her sleepless. The answer was either simple and complicated. Although, the cause of her lack of sleep was surely something uncommon. She just didn't want to have sex. But wait, actually she did want it - who wouldn't want to have wild sex with a hot policeman?

She. The thing was that this hot policeman won a debt with her and she was supposed to let him do anything he desired with her body. You may still ask why is it making her unable to sleep because, well, it could be real fun. And the complicated part appears. He was a classic example of a sadist and she liked causing pain and discomfort especially to him, so you could define her as a sadist for him. Collision course. But, above all, she hated being deprived of control. Now, the matter is obvious.

Kagura didn't feel nor she looked good. It was happening more and more often. She had been extremely tired after those three weeks of irregular sleeping. She was a little paranoid in her fear of having sex with Okita and just letting him get over with his play once and for all. She simply couldn't bring herself to let it be done, though. He himself didn't make that decision any easier, giving her those lustful smirks every time they had seen each other.

The burning issue was also her appetite for sex, which appeared to be enormous. She thought about him constantly and sometimes she was driven so insane that she needed to pleasure herself. Obviously, it wasn't even nearly enough. The contradiction in her mind didn't let her sleep nor at least calm down for some time. She decided to get some pills to force the sleep in the end.

On her way from a pharmacy, she couldn't avoid bumping into Shinsengumi patrol, of course. That patrol had happened to be around Yorozuya's unusually often lately and suspiciously frequently it'd consisted of Okita Sougo. Her lousy mood became even worse the moment she spotted who was getting closer. She had quite a miserable face and just wanted to pass him quickly to find herself asleep soon. The police officer didn't spare her an intense look, licking his lips suggestively. Yato girl rolled her eyes and quickened her steps. She reached home in no time and after taking the pill, checking out the business and asking Gintoki to leave her alone, she flaked out.

Sougo, in the meantime, was sunken in his own issues. It started to really bother him that three weeks had already passed with no action. He was pent up as hell and she seemed to be in no hurry. She actually seemed generally unwell, which bothered him even more. He was clearly aware that it didn't appeal to her to be controlled. But above all, he wanted to simply fuck her. There wasn't any woman anymore comparable to Kagura if it came to arousing him. She had it all and he desired her in the most instinctive of ways. He decided to take a little step back to get her for himself sooner.

The next morning he was already wandering around Yorozuya, waiting to catch the redhead girl. She came out quite late and looked better than last time. Apparently, her humor had improved as well. He stopped near the stairs to watch her for a moment.

'Uh… Creep.' she snorted to the police officer when she spotted his figure leaning on the wall of the next building.

'Come here, China.' he let her comment slip and pointed at the nearby back alley. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and followed him in that direction.

'You think you can avoid it for eternity?' he approached her as soon as they disappeared from the public sight.

'I thought so. But here you are…' she grimaced a little to put on a cold act.

'Oh yeah, I'm not gonna wait anymore.' he pinned her to the wall with his body, looking her in the eyes.

'What? You're kidding.' she pushed him slightly away. 'We're not doing it here in broad daylight.' she gave him a burning look.

For her, he appeared to be pushy or rather crazy. However, in reality, he felt totally insecure because her acting skills were better than she'd imagined. He actually started to be desperate.

'Well, it's not what I meant.' he couldn't let his despair appear outside. He grabbed her neck and whispered in her ear: 'You see, I wanted to kindly invite you to a hotel tonight.'

She shivered.

"_Fuck._" crossed quickly her mind when she pounced on him. Her lips found his in a second. Sougo, even though he was shocked, grasped the situation in no time. They entangled in a wild kiss with their hands all around their bodies. They yearned for each other so badly after such a long time.

'Damn you, woman.' Okita stopped the kiss and covered Kagura's mouth with his two hands. Meanwhile, he breathed heavily looking down at the ground to calm himself down. 'You better come there today around 7 or next time I will fuck you right where you stand.' he said, passing her the card with hotel info on it. Then he gave her a last, desperate, aroused look and walked away.

She stood in one place for a moment, startled by the situation. She didn't expect he would come out to her like that. And that she would pounce on him nearly the first thing in their meeting. "_I'm definitely not satisfied with this amount of closeness..._" appeared in her head as an honest answer to her feelings, while she hid her face in her hands, sighing.

For the rest of the day, Yato girl walked around all tasty. Gintoki pretended not to notice because it was too much trouble. Shinpachi tried to talk to her but having a good heart ended poorly for him. She screamed at him instead of responding rationally and walked away infuriated. Silver perm samurai seeing it just laughed at confused boy and advised him to not approach women in that state. In the early evening, Kagura slowed down and seemed to become composed.

'I'm leaving for the night' she announced from the hallway in one moment. Yorozuya's chief didn't really react, still afraid of her behavior. He just made a sound from the other room signaling that he'd acknowledged the fact. It wasn't the first time for her to leave for the night, she was a big girl and any attempt to forbid her something could have ended sorely for the one trying to. She became quite a terrific woman after all.

Walking peacefully to the hotel, she didn't think much about what was going to happen in a few moments. Although, she had a plan to gamble with the police officer a little in the last try of equalization to their act and was focused on it. She reached a certain building soon. She got just a little annoyed seeing it but managed to keep calm. The facade looked so obviously as the type of hotel which specializes in the S&M theme that it was unavoidable for her to miss it. The card included room number written by Okita himself, so she headed straight to the designated place. She trembled slightly while pushing the handle.

The first thing she saw was a big window with a panoramic view of the city. The second thing was a big ass bed on the left. On that very bed was casually sitting young man with red, piercing eyes. Unexpectedly, the arrangement didn't seem too kinky, rather as a casual hotel room. She closed the door carefully as if she didn't want him to notice her, keep it a secret. He smirked, unmoved. Her heart wanted to leave the chest, apparently. Anxious, overwhelmed - it crumbled inside of her, she had never felt like that. She tried to control her breath to calm herself down. On the other hand, she felt his intense excitement.

'My little rabbit. Wonderful.' Sougo spoke eventually in a satisfied tone.

'Yours for tonight, sure. Let me just offer you something even better for starter. Another bet.' she threw the cards on the table straight away.

'Oh? Interesting.' the man raised his brows, still smiling obscenely.

'I won't say or do anything to oppose ANY of your actions during your whole play with no exception. If I fail even once with even the tiniest resistance, you'll get one more opportunity like this one to have me. But if I succeed then you'll be the one to do what I want once. What do you say?' she suggested with confidence.

'Wow, I wouldn't expect that coming from you. I must say it's tempting. Knowing you… God damn, easy win, China. Are you sure you want one more night with me like this without even learning what I've got for you?' he asked smugly.

'Oh, I'm so sure. Let's see if you're right, sadist. It's a bet.' she used the last opportunity to talk to him like that before being fairly humiliated by his fetishes.

'As you wish. Then let's get to the best part.' his spirits got so much boosted. 'We're gonna have a master-slave relationship from now on. You're allowed to say only -Yes, master- and -No, master-, otherwise only if I tell you to.' he explained, observing her reaction. She was looking at him with risen eyebrows in a little disgust. 'So no other word can leave your mouth, except for moaning, when you're not asked. Is it clear?' he pierced her with the smug gaze. She hesitated for a small second full of contradictory feelings going through her mind.

'Yes, master.' she replied, finishing it in her head "_...go fuck yourself_". The expression on the girl's face was evidently saying differently from her words.

'Kneel and bow your head so I know you get it.' he smiled, excited. She burnt him with her eyes but did as he told, trembling slightly from anger.

'Good, now strip for me. And do it seductively.' Mr sadist commanded, patting her head bent towards the floor. She was fighting so much inside herself, trying not to kill him this instant. Desperately searching for something comforting, she focused on the vision of him being under her shoe. So she raised, looked at him firey, and started by slowly exposing her leg through the gash of her dress. Then she bent herself a little to pick the edge of the qipao and pull it up. She didn't lose eye contact for a second. Being imaginative, the girl added some hip movement to the process and opened her mouth just a bit, daringly. She saw the flames of satisfaction and excitement in those red eyes. They were following her moves. When she reached the level of her lingerie, she stopped, and instead of pilling the dress further up, she placed her hands on the panties and she dragged them down, standing to him with her side. The fabric of the dress had been dropping right after her hands. After removing the little piece of material, she threw it under Okita's feet. He was apparently fascinated and reacted in a small smirk. Fortunately for that situation, this day Kagura wore a qipao fastened from her hip to her neck, not on the back. She continued then to strip herself by unfastening the little buttons one by one. After the last one, she slowly unraveled her naked skin, taking the dress off entirely. He groaned for that view.

'Pretty bold, coming here with no bra underneath...mm' he commented. She sent him a scornful look. He smiled in delight. 'Well done, you deserve a prize, my servant.' he continued, inviting her to come closer with his finger. Her mind was processing the 'servant' phrase with helplessness. While she was walking towards him, he was devouring with his eyes the slender body of hers that held such power inside. He placed the finger under her chin and directed her face towards his. He kissed her passionately to what she couldn't resist. With his other hand, he unfastened the belt in the trousers and unbuttoned them. He stopped the kiss and pushed her face a little away. She was looking at him just a bit bluntly because she wanted more of that kiss.

'See down here? Kneel.' he pointed at his crotch, smirking slightly. Her gaze moved to the pointed direction, perceiving a big bulge in his underwear. She kneeled. 'Now do something about it.' Sougo commanded, leaning back on his hands to sit comfortably and observe. She looked at him one more time with a mix of arousal and hatred. It was this mix that could have always get Okita horny. She grabbed the hardness in her hand and started massaging it through the material. After a few seconds, she approached it with her lips, nibbling it gently. She pulled the underwear down slowly, exposing the manliness standing proudly. He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes for a moment.

She was incomparable at making him burning with desire. Although the girl resented it with all her heart, she couldn't do anything about her body, which apparently was all burnt up by how he was acting. When she took his member in her mouth he let out a guttural groan. She was peeking on his face from time to time. Her effort made both of them more and more into it. His groaning aroused her quite a bit and she really wanted to feel something 'down there'. With that thought, she was reminded not to do anything other than he asks. When she met his eyes, she gave him a hot, thirsty-for-something-in-her look, taking his thing deep in her mouth right after that. He sensed what she was aiming for and had already had one naughty idea.

He grabbed her head up, directing her to stand again. Then he bluntly put a hand between her legs. He shoved his finger from her clit to the crevice, sticking in just the tip. Her legs shivered and she gasped suddenly. His eyes were full of desire to fuck her. They were both looking at each other with that intention for a little while. He slipped his finger further in. She moaned softly. It could have made him lose all his common sense but Sougo still had self-control so he wanted to enjoy his victory till the end, making her a mess, which led him to make his idea come true.

'Did you become wet while sucking me?' he asked smugly.

She hesitated for a moment and nibbled her lip but replied faintly:

'Yes, master' feeling extremely embarrassed saying it.

'Is that so? Then now you're gonna enjoy yourself even more. With your fingers.' he stood up and made her sit on the bed. 'Go on, show me how you touch yourself.' he commanded excitedly.

She knew she was getting red from embarrassment. She did a few things in her life already but that was definitely the most intimate one to show another person. She couldn't argue and just swallowed her shame. She laid down, spread her legs in front of the closely observing man, and started touching herself. She knew that she needed to please him and she couldn't do it half-assed. So she tried hard to imagine something arousing… and all the thoughts suddenly included sadist. She had been familiar with the fact already, that he was her biggest trigger. So she just focused on the last time they had sex. Her head was full of his sweaty, hot body and crazy gaze, while her insides were full of the memory of his dick, now imitated by her fingers. She was moaning a little, her eyes were closed. And Sougo was standing there amazed by the view. He undressed from his trousers and underwear.

'What do you think about, that makes you feel so good?' he asked approaching the bed to kneel over her.

'Mmm, last time…' Kagura mumbled straightway without thinking. He trembled a little from excitement. She opened her eyes wide after a second, grasping that he was now above her and what she actually said out loud. He was smiling and looking at her bewildered face. Then his lips found hers rapidly, entangling their tongues together. They panted between the kisses. He stopped as suddenly as he'd started. Licking his lips, he grabbed something from the shelf beside the bed. Then he straightened up still kneeling above her, gripping a rope in his hands.

'We're gonna have fun, rabbit' he purred while he was leading the rope's end over her naked skin. Then with his finger, he commanded her to get up. She sat in front of him on her knees.

'What a good girl' he stroked her head. She sent him a pissed look and focused on being anxious about the thing in his hands again. The corner of his mouth lifted for that reaction. She could have been doing all he wanted but inside her still burnt that flame of rebellion. He purposely got so much closer to her while tying her arms behind her, so that their breath and eyes would meet.

Kagura was pent up in contradictory feelings, wanting to break out of the cramping ties and wanting Sougo to fuck her right now. She was definitely heated up to the max and even the rope didn't turn her off. His face and body so close to hers felt ecstatic and made her impatient.

He looked at her after finishing his work, spotting how aroused she was and commented:

'Wow. I didn't see that coming… How interesting.' he mumbled a little surprised. His cook was hard to the point of aching at that time and it made him decide to do something about it. So he stood up, approaching Yato girl's face with his crotch. Her eyes opened widely in the mix of fear and annoyance. He knew she was already mad that he was postponing the real sex, but he wanted to break her endurance and make her show any lack of submission. He smiled satisfied while putting his manhood in her mouth. She opened that mouth (unexpectedly again) with no hesitation. That time he had all the power over the blowjob.

Her mind started to slowly turn off the functions responsible for rational thinking. The situation (including her feelings and sensations) was beyond Kagura's comprehension. She went completely with the flow and released her inner desires.

'Take it deep for me, will you?' Sougo ordered in bliss when she sucked on him. She looked at him intensely from down of his body.

'Yes, master.' she mumbled not very clearly, but Sougo grasped it and nearly came while she was executing his command right after the response. He was anxious and extremely aroused… He couldn't think straight anymore. She was giving him those melted glances, begging to do her. At the same time, she was doing a great job of satisfying his urge.

'What is it, China? You're being so quiet and docile, I'm impressed.' he murmured, observing her actions. He took her head in his hands and made her take it deep one more time than he yanked her head up to him and asked gently in low voice:

'Answer me, what is it?'

She looked him in the eyes, having a slight smile on her lips and panting a little.

'I just want you to fuck me already...Master.' she stressed the last word and nibbled her lip. He could have literally come at that moment, yet he was not a virgin boy anymore so he controlled himself to some point.

His eyes went foggy from desire. He felt the need to have her right there. Focusing for a small moment to wear a condom, he then turned her around, back to him, and forced her to bend forward. He was gripping the rope tying her arms so that she wouldn't lose the balance when he was entering her. And he did it quickly, in one go, greedily. The girl moaned loudly for that.

He loved that feeling. The inner satisfaction he had was immeasurable. It didn't have to do with her body exactly (which was still great) but rather with the pleasure which gave him the fact that she - a member of the strongest race in the universe, was moaning because of his dick, under him. Although, there was more to it. He just wanted her to be his no matter what, beside Yato blood.

And Kagura was on a verge of consciousness. Her mind couldn't longer process the things that were happening to her. The only thing she felt was utter bliss, her voice was extraordinarily wild in expressing it - she had never been that loud before. Her whole focus was in the thrusts she sensed inside her, deeply reaching her most instinctive desires. She lost time and space, being completely in the grace of a man she had the most special and unusual relationship with.

Sougo didn't spare spanks at her buttocks - he liked to see them red, and loved how she was gasping after each of them. He went quite savage, nearly not controlling what he was doing. He grabbed her nape, pinning her down to the bed.

'Is my cock so good, that you scream so much?' he panted out to her ear, holding her hair in his hand. Her insides spasmed suddenly, which made him stop and give out a loud moan.

'Yes… Master.' the girl replied quietly after a moment, breathing heavily into the bedding.

'Mmmm, such honest responses… What should I do with you, my rabbit?' he asked himself more than her, biting her ear. 'How about I fuck you some more…?' he continued, sliding into her energetically.

'Yes!' she screamed at that, repeating it a few times after every push. Her body wanted the climax and her head served that purpose. Mr policeman had a very difficult time restraining himself with that answer but had to do it to keep his safe tempo and not coming right there.

He moved his hand from her nape towards her mouth and slid his two fingers inside. She sucked on them a little between moans. He liked the feeling of her holes being filled with him. He stroked hard in her, going in deep. That move made the girl bite his fingers in an uncontrollable reaction. He hissed and took them out.

'This isn't polite, China.' Okita murmured over her head. 'I'm gonna punish you for that.' he added enthusiastically, straightening over her. With that statement, he grabbed her bums firmly and slapped one of them. She reacted in a little 'Ah' and pushed her hips back onto him.

'Do you possibly like to be punished?' he asked her satisfied.

'No, master…' she responded cheekily, smiling. He noticed.

'You're a bad girl for lying to me like this.' he purred in her ear, tracing his hand from her belly through breasts and stopping on the neck, gripping it.

'Look, I'm holding you by your neck, you're tied and beneath me.' he whispered. There was a mirror on the wall in front of them. She didn't notice until that moment. Her eyes opened wider, spotting her position and red, gleaming in content eyes from over her shoulders. Her insides tightened. He groaned and sighed next to her head.

'Ah fuck it.' mumbled. Her face, reflected in the mirror, showed anxiousness and embarrassment. But extraordinary arousal as well. Those flushed cheeks, wet lips, and cloudy gaze excited him too much. He got out of her for a little while, turning her on her back to glance at her from up close. She was breathing deeply, her hair was all over the place. He wished to kiss that hot mess. She found his lips in no time, giving him an exceptionally passionate kiss.

Meantime, he quickly found his way back inside her on which she moaned into his mouth. Then he stopped kissing her and picked a dominating position, straightening over her again. She was laying on her tied arms, not even minding the slight pain. She was totally exposed to him and he led his eyes all over that beautiful body. With those views, he was ready to come anytime soon.

So Mr policeman grabbed firmly her hips, thrusting hard into her. Kagura was nearly screaming from pleasure.

'Come on, come on, my little rabbit.' he panted out to her, grinning. It was enough for her. She moaned one more time and tensed. He really couldn't stand it and just came at the same time. For a change, he was pretty loud at that moment, groaning in delight. When he became conscious again, he looked at the girl under him. She was still breathing heavily but she was observing him. She liked seeing his O face. Then she sobered up some more and smiled widely. He frowned. "_Oh… right_… the bet…" crossed his mind.

She gave him a suggestive look. He sighed and released her from his grip.

'Sit.' he ordered. She obeyed with no word. He untied her. She moved her arms a little around to feel them again. Then she grasped Okita's face in her hand and kissed him softly.

'What a face. Shouldn't this be one of your favorite things? You had me submissive for some time.' she purred next to his head.

'Eh, you ruined it.' Mr sadist sulked a bit. She was proud of herself.

'Oh, my dear, I thought you knew me better…' she smirked.

'Tch.' he snarled and resigned from objecting. So he pounced on the bed next to her, not looking at her. He just grabbed her head and pinned it to his chest.

'Lay down like that with me for a moment.' he mumbled, closing his eyes.

'Heh, thinking you can still tell me what to do?… But I politely agree.' she muttered. Nothing could have ruined her mood at that time. He laughed:

'How generous of you. You can simply say you like it.' he smirked for the last words.

'Pff, and what else?' she responded quietly, smiling.

They stayed in that position for some time, peacefully relaxing.

'Wanna go have a shower?' he suggested finally, feeling like it'd be an interesting experience. She got up and sighed a little, glancing at him. Then she got out of bed and went to the bathroom silently, swinging her hips invitingly.

"_Damn you, woman._" Sougo commented in his head. Then he followed her, observing her moves with satisfaction.

She got right into the shower, which construction was very imaginative - there was only glass dividing the space from the rest of the room. It felt bare and spatial. He joined her in a moment. They started washing themselves in silence, subtly observing each other. Their bodies were apparently far from satisfied. Those small gazes initiated a wave of emotions and instincts connected to their mutual, indescribable desire. They began with touching each other in the pretext of washing but soon the way they were doing it went far beyond just that.

'Oh, come on…' purred out Mr officer eventually, looking at the blue-eyed girl in front of him. She grabbed his nape and pulled him at herself, licking her lips. Then she stepped back to lean against the cold glass. There weren't any more barriers between them at that moment, just pure instincts.

'Now it's your turn.' smirked redhead Yato while lifting her leg and putting it around Okita's waist. His hips were extremely close to hers, rubbing hardly. He knew that she liked being 'taken care of' and therefore what she was referring to.

He dabbed her lips with his, sticking out the tongue a little. The corner of his mouth was constantly raised in excitement. She was burning a hole in him with her eyes, moving lower parts of her body a little to tease him. He forgot how amazingly tempting she was with all her free will. He sighed shortly but then looked at her intensely and licked his two fingers suggestively. Her eyes ignited and she bit her lips while observing him. He had fun watching her reaction. When he stopped licking his hand, he nearly went down with it but then he got a different idea. He smiled and put those same fingers on her mouth, gliding through until she opened it. She had let him slide them inside, still looking fiercely at him. He played with her tongue for a moment and got to the real business. His other hand grabbed her lifted leg and he stepped back a little to have space. His fingers now were tracing down her body, giving her goosebumps. His gaze was following that move, watching her heated, wet body. When he was around the destination he looked at the girl again. Her excited, flushed face was more than enough for him. He kissed her firmly as he was sliding through her clitoris to get inside. She panted between the kisses and scratched Sougo's back in delight. Sensing it, the red-eyed sadist groaned from pleasure. Marks left after that was his best proof of how terrific had been the sex. And he enjoyed some pain as well, although it was his secret.

'How do you like it, China?' the policeman whispered. She felt absolutely blissful which obviously couldn't be her answer

'… not too bad... sadist…' she panted out. His brows lifted and he smirked while he thrust his fingers harder.

'Repeat it, my little rabbit.' he boasted after hearing her moan.

'Don't order me.' Kagura growled quickly in one breath, pissed a little by how cocky he became. Sougo narrowed his eyes, the irritation had a fight with excitement… as always. He continued pleasuring her for a moment but changed the plan suddenly, pulling out the fingers. She snarled immediately.

'Ahh, you're so annoying!'

He smiled and brushed his hair with his hand.

'So what?' he responded, looking like a damn ancient sculpture. Noticing it, she instantly changed her expression into a cooler one. She literally wanted to jump on him.

'Jeeez… Fuck you, sadist.' she murmured, turning her sight away for a moment. He chuckled and got closer to her again, placing his head next to hers.

'What should I do now, mmm?' he purred right to her ear. A shiver went through her spine for that.

'Tch. You know what.' She mumbled under her nose. He breathed in deeply, excited. Suddenly, she pushed him slightly away and grabbed his chin in one hand, frowning. 'You better pull out on time.' she sounded pretty dangerous. And it wasn't a matter in which Sougo wanted to risk, so it didn't pose a problem for him to do as she said. He was now really, really excited. He got to the real deal rushing. They both moaned for the sensation of finally being connected again.

The second time should have been slower and calmer but they still didn't satisfy their hunger for each other and clung tightly, wanting to come quickly. Sougo was moving his hips very energetically, making them both pant and moan from pleasure. He caught Kagura so that her legs were above the floor, she put them around his waist. He was also taking a good look at her face expressing so much pleasure. He bit her neck, growling in delight. She moaned loudly. Satisfied with her reaction and her bending her head backward, he did it again after licking her lavishly. She totally gave in to the feeling. After a few more thrusts she felt that long-awaited sensation of flowing, her every muscle tightened and she exhaled rapidly. Okita couldn't hold it much longer because of the visual and physical stimulation. Just when she started breathing normally again, he came out of her and had put her on the floor, panting hard.

'Look at me when you cum' she suddenly grabbed his face. That did it for him and he finished off with his hand, cumming on her. She looked extremely pleased, touching the sperm on her stomach and gliding it to her breasts. He was watching her, barely thinking, and kissed her passionately.

'Nice reflex, sadist.' she smirked to him, visibly happy. He leaned with his hands on the wall next to her, still recovering from the orgasm.

'Of course, my rabbit.' he finally replied proudly.

'Yours?' she whispered under her nose, slightly smiling.

They finished showering after that and went back to bed.

'What do you say for drinking contest?' Sougo suggested laying comfortably.

'How could I refuse you?' red-head girl responded, grinning and placing her head next to his.

They spent the rest of the night on drinking and playing stupid games, trying to prove their superiority, then they went to sleep - extremely drunk and unexpectedly clingy.


End file.
